


Days Without You

by angelheartbeat, beemotionpicture, dramatiquemason, Missmaddiej



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky is Bruce's Uncle, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Uncle Bucky Barnes, video diary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheartbeat/pseuds/angelheartbeat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatiquemason/pseuds/dramatiquemason, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmaddiej/pseuds/Missmaddiej
Summary: Seven hundred and thirty days without Bruce is an eternity for Thor, especially with the complications (and bundles of joy) in his life. Despite this, Thor refuses to give up his search for Bruce. Now, by Stark's suggestion, he records his day-by-day journey through life via a video diary for Bruce to watch when he returns. Thor never thought that this journey would be so long, but he won't lose hope, even as he counts the Days Without Him.





	1. Backstory

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where Thor and Bruce have been together since around the time of The Incredible Hulk (2008), and got married at the beginning of Age of Ultron (2015).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the introduction to the world of Days Without You, to help readers understand the universe behind the story.

This story is a collaboration between members of the Thunderscience Central Thor/Bruce Discord. The backstory and premise of this AU were created by @[dramatiquemason](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatiquemason), and we’ve all put our own thoughts, concepts, and ideas into it. That being said, there is a bit of backstory to the universe this fic takes place in, and reading it will definitely help with understanding the story of _Days Without You_.

First, Thor and Bruce have been together since the events of _The Incredible Hulk_ _(2008)_ and _Thor (2011)_. Thor, on one of his early visits to Midgard, meets an incredible (no pun intended) man named Bruce, who is on the run both from the authorities and himself. Thor helps Bruce on his journey into hiding and they fall in love along the way. When Thor announces his intentions to marry Bruce, Odin banishes him to Midgard, which lines up with the story of _Thor (2011)_.

Next, after Thor makes amends with Odin at the end of _Thor (2011)_ and returns to Asgard, he brings Bruce with him as he attempts to reconcile his chosen mortal husband with his Asgardian family. As the events of _Thor: The Dark World (2013)_ unfold, Bruce’s presence on Asgard means that he saves Frigga from the Dark Elves. This proves him worthy, in the eye(s) of Odin, to marry Thor, so he gives their marriage his blessing.

This lines up so that the party the Avengers throw in _Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015)_ is actually Bruce and Thor’s wedding reception. Later in the movie, when the Avengers meet Clint and his kids, Thor and Bruce decide to start having children of their own. Thor, who is a trans man in this universe, goes off of the Asgardian equivalent of testosterone and begins a fertility treatment. He ends up becoming pregnant, but doesn’t discover this until after the events at the end of _Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015)_ , where Bruce (as the Hulk) blasts himself off into space.

Now, we reach where this universe takes place: the two years in between _Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015)_ and _Thor: Ragnarok (2017)_ , where Thor searches for Bruce and is left to deal with his new pregnancy and broken team.


	2. Day 1: Intro

“Hello, Bruce!” exclaimed Thor, bouncing on their bed while smiling and waving. “I miss you, beloved.”

His face fell into a more bittersweet smile. “Stark told me to stop moping and complaining to him about you being gone, so he gave me this camera, and told me to record myself as if I were talking to, a, uh, video diary, I think he called it.”

He pointed to the camera, as if it was Bruce himself. “We’re working very hard to get you home. I go out and look for you every day; Stark only allows me to for eight hours, but if it was up to me, I’d do it for longer. I love you, Bruce, and I miss you so much. I’ll talk to you again tomorrow.” He gave that bittersweet smile again, then switched the camera off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	3. Day 2: Our Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has Vision with him in today's video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I was watching AoU with this AU in mind, when Thor landed on the tissue regrowth machine and brought Vision to life I immediately decided that Vision would consider Bruce and Thor his parents.

“Hello, Bruce!” Thor exclaimed, waving at the camera. "I have our 'son' with us." He turned the camera to show Vision sitting—well, hovering—next to him.

“Hello, father,” the AI said. “Since I last saw you, I chose the name Vision for myself. 'Dad' likes it; I hope you do, as well."

“I’m sure he does,” Thor replied, putting his hand on Vision’s shoulder. “Our Vision here is now an Avenger in training.” Thor looked proud as he continued: "He trains alongside strong men, such as Sam Wilson and James Rhodes.”

“Wanda’s there, too” Vision added sheepishly.

“I suppose she is,” Thor responded sharply, putting an end to that conversation.

Vision took the hint and changed topics. “Tony Stark has already said that once I’m done with my training, I will immediately be put on the mission to find you. We will have you home soon; I promise, father."

Thor nodded his agreement. “We will, love, I assure you of this." He paused. "I love you so much, and I’ll talk to you again tomorrow." The camera switched off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	4. Day 3: Nat Beat Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has Nat with him in today's video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should not be allowed to write Nat at all

“Hello Bruce," Thor greeted the camera, smiling. “I have Lady Natasha with me today.” He turned the camera to reveal Nat sitting next to him.

“Hey, Bruce, hope you’re having fun wherever you are," she said, clearly trying to keep the mood light. "Oh, but not too much fun,” she added with a wink.

Thor gave her a confused look, which just earned him a laugh and a “I’ll explain when you’re older” in response.

“I thought it might help to make a video with your best friend, beloved,” Thor said with a put-upon sigh.

“Oh, Bruce, honey, your man has been slipping up,” Nat said conspiratorially. “I was sparring with him today, and I beat him." She paused, widening her eyes for dramatic effect. "I know, right? The god of thunder got beat by lil' ol' me."

Thor looked a little annoyed and retorted, "Natasha, I already said I was feeling a bit off earlier.”

Nat quickly replied with “And I said to consider that you might be—"

 Thor cut her off. “We are not having this conversation not right now." His voice was tense.

"Well, we need to,” Nat said firmly.

Thor sighed. "Fine." He turned to the camera. "Until tomorrow, then," he told the screen, before turning the camera off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Thor and Nat are talking about  
> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	5. Day 4: Clint Barton is Chaotic Tired

Thor turned on the camera and grinned as he settled back onto the couch.

“Hello, Bruce!” he exclaimed. “I have the 'man of arrows' with me today.” Thor looked over at Clint, nudging him when he noticed the man wasn’t looking at the camera.

Clint jerked his head up, then directed a tired smile at the lens. _Hey Bruce_ , he signed, then went back to applying Band-Aids to the numerous cuts on his face.

Thor added, “Perhaps I should say that Clint has me with him. I’ve just gotten back from searching for you, and I decided to visit the Bartons. Lady Laura has grown even more since last I saw her. She even allowed me to feel the kicking of the child she's carrying.”

A shadow crossed Thor’s face as he spoke about the Bartons' unborn son, and it was obvious he had become lost in thought. Looking up, Clint recognized Thor’s change in mood and waved goodbye to the camera as he turned it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> clint barton is canonically deaf and a complete wreck and the mcu robbed us


	6. Day 5: Just Stress, ’Tis All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel so good, Mr. Banner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Mentions of vomiting

The camera moved up to meet the Thor's pale face, with a wan smile still plastered on it. Tired eyes wavered from their position on the lens and down to the floor. Thor tried to keep a positive expression, at least when he was looking at the camera.

“I haven’t been feeling the best as of late...” he admitted quietly, switching the camera to his other hand. “...which you know doesn’t happen often, my love.” Thor huffed a laugh and sat silently for a moment.

“Lady Laura said it was probably stress, and I’m sure that’s—” His mouth clamped shut rather suddenly, and the camera fell to the floor, now recording the side of the bathtub.

The sloshing of toilet water and retching must have alerted someone outside the bathroom, as the sound of the door opening could be heard offscreen. A feminine voice gave a soft "Oh, hon..." before the camera clicked off.


	7. Day 6: Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night night night night night night night night-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, warning for brief mentions of vomiting

The video opened on a dark hallway, with only the sound of an occasional step forward. It wasn’t clear in what direction the camera was pointing, nor the setting, only the slow movements forward.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Thor's voice whispered, “but it’s one in the morning and I’ve been wanting to get up all day.” The camera turned towards him and his smile was vaguely visible in the blackness. “The Bartons confined me to my room today after my third ‘incident’ in the bathroom.”

He sighed, tugging at the ends of his hair. Silence settled over the room for a long time. Three minutes later, Thor spoke again.

“You would stay up with me, wouldn’t you, Bruce? Then again, you’re probably used to being up or staying up when it's early,” he said teasingly. He lapsed into silence again, seeming lost in a fond memory.

A sudden bright light flooded what could now be seen as the Bartons' kitchen. Thor sunk to the floor quickly, as if hiding. His eyes were dilated, wincing at the brightness, and averted upward with a sheepish smile.

“Thor,” Clint's voice groaned offscreen. “I came for a drink at this ungodly time in the morning, not a god.”

The camera moved to a higher surface along with Thor as he was hoisted to his feet. There was a sudden movement, and the screen displayed the back of Clint’s shirt as he stood to the side while Thor leaned over the sink and heaved. He whirled around towards the camera, and then it clicked off into black.


	8. Day 7: Seeing Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error.

“Co--rk! Ther--e--o…” Loud static inhibited any full sentences from being recorded. After the fourth _thump_ , the camera revealed Thor. His face was visibly more sallow and his whole appearance more gaunt, but the choppiness of the video continued.

Thor continued speaking. “I have j--rned from--nd dama--mera, but I have not…I haven’t given up o--y dearest.” Thor took a shuddering breath, then smiled. The video cut for a moment, and returned to Thor, lower on the ground. “--ive me, please.” He took another slow breath, and then spoke, quieter, “It hurts now…I…I can’t see.”

The camera slipped and now pointed toward the sky, which darkened rapidly. “Br--ease!” Thor was openly pleading. “Please co--eed you! I c--...I--t breathe.” His voice was thick with desperation. Grief. Hoping that anyone, anyone, could please bring him home…

The sky was gradually losing its dark clouds, but Thor's cries could still be heard, albeit fainter. “You will be found. I promise you, Bruce.” There was another thud, then silence.

Not a single cloud filled the now-blue sky after that. The occasional plane would pass overhead, leaving a stream of white, but nothing more. The camera ran interrupted for over an hour. Finally, a loud cry of " _Pointbreak!_ ’ rang out, and the camera cut.


	9. Day 8: Anger and Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team intervenes.

Thor’s face appeared on the screen, expression—for the lack of a better word—stormy.

He was alone, and it was unclear where he was. Thor’s hair was in disarray, as if he had been running his hands through it frequently. He sat there for a few moments, mouth pressed in a thin line. Closing his eyes, he breathed in deeply. It was obvious to anyone that he was trying to control his temper.

In the distance, a loud rumbling could be heard.

Thor’s voice was low when he said, “Bruce. My beloved. Our friends have not allowed me to continue searching for you. As if they are entitled to do so!” His voice escalated towards the end. “How dare they deny me the chance to find you? Every moment I waste is one moment longer before I may hold you in my arms again.”

He ran a tired hand over his face. “I am trying, Bruce. I am trying so very hard not to let my emotions get the better of me. That is not what you need, for me to lose my temper when you are Norns-know-where.”

“It has been but days since I lost you, and already I am falling apart.” Thor looked at the camera sadly, but then there was some fondness in his expression. When he next spoke, it was with a smile, and the utter love in his voice was clear. “Look at what you’ve done to me, Bruce.”

He bit his lip. “Please be alright, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to be joining this amazing project.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at flytling.


	10. Day 9: But Not Too Not Familiar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you think thor listens to my brother my brother and me? hes probably more of an adventure zone fan, but i think he and bruce would listen to my brother my brother and me together. and i bet bruce loves sawbones. they both love monster factory

Thor grinned as the camera began recording, his smile tight and forced. “Hello Bruce!” he said, waving at the camera. Sighing heavily, Thor let his façade of cheer drop.

“Things have been rough, _elskan min,_ ” he said quietly, running a hand through his hair. “As I said yesterday, our teammates have ‘benched’ me from the mission to find you, all because I fainted a few times. Which leads me to the other problem: my health." Thor frowned. "I’ve been fairly ill lately, with nausea and dizziness and fainting. Really fun stuff. Maybe I’m simply missing you so much I’ve made myself sick,” he joked.

“That would make sense, as I can’t remember ever having been sick like this before. It-it’s odd. It feels almost…familiar? Despite not having experienced this sickness before, it’s as if I know what it is subconsciously, but I can’t quite, uh, vocalize it.” Thor worried his lip with a thoughtful expression, his brow furrowed and eyes distant.

There was a sudden series of loud thuds, followed by high-pitched screaming, and his head swiveled in the direction of the noise. “It sounds as though Barton may need some assistance,” he said, mustering up a smile for the camera. “Goodbye, my love. I’ll speak to you tomorrow.”


	11. Day 10: Eyebrowless Thor Rights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit there was a thing where people kept editing thor's eyebrows off. i want history to know that i was always anti-eyebrowless thor. i am pro-eyebrows, and i want your vote

The camera turned on to reveal a nervous-looking Thor. He pressed the button to record, waving at the lens with a small smile.

“Hello, darling Bruce,” he said, settling back down on the bed. “A little while after talking to you yesterday, I walked into the kitchen as Natasha was preparing some sort of Russian dish for herself. Whatever it was, the smell made me vomit, and I then got so dizzy I fainted once more. When I woke up, Natasha and Clint sat me down and insisted that I schedule an appointment with the doctor.”

Thor sighed, rubbing his neck uncomfortably. “Natasha said that I needed to ‘pull my head out of my ass and face reality’, I believe were her words. And then she hugged me and told me she missed you so much that she cries sometimes.” Thor grinned. “Then she told me that if I told anyone else, she’d shave my eyebrows and cut off my toes. So, don’t tell anyone I told you.”

“You’re deflecting,” a dry voice said from offscreen. Thor jumped, his eyes widening nervously as Natasha joined him on the bed.

“Normally, I’d act on my threat, but you’re emotionally compromised, so I’ll just shave your eyebrows.” She smirked at Thor as his eyes widened even further.

“Really?” He whispered fearfully, making Natasha laugh. He glared at her playfully before turning back to the camera.

“Natasha is right; I’ve been avoiding the topic at hand. The truth is, I know what’s making me sick. I actually woke up last night and it came to me. I can’t help but hope desperately that it’s not true, because I don’t think I can do it without you, Bruce.” As Natasha watched, Thor brought his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs, bowing his head. “I’m scared, Bruce,” he said quietly, his voice strangled. Natasha frowned and wrapped an arm around him.

“He’ll talk to you tomorrow, Bruce,” she said, leaning over and turning off the recording.


	12. Day 11: A Terrible Morning

The camera showed Thor’s face, red with anger. He huffed before beginning to speak.

“You will not believe the morning I’ve had. I started to prepare to go and search for you, as I always do. Filling breakfast, packing extra clothes in case it gets too cold for me, weapons in case I encounter hostile species, clothes for when I find you.” Thor rambled off the list before remembering what he had been talking about.

“Then Stark’s new AI, "F.R.I.D.A.Y.", tells me that she would like to remind me that I’m no longer a part of the mission.” Thor made a face of disgust before continuing. “How dare she? I am your husband, it is my duty to protect and to take care of you, and find you when you are lost.”

Thor put his head in his hands. After a minute, he looked up again, rubbing his now-red eyes. "I suppose I haven't been that good of a husband to you, have I, love? I’m sorry. I will find you. I promise. I love you so much, Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	13. Day 12: Missing You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whats up death is imminent

The camera clicked on and Thor sighed, sitting back in his chair and just gazing into the lens for a minute. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, scrunching up his face.

"I miss you, Bruce," he mumbled, barely audible but very much there. "I miss you so much. I miss your voice, your laugh, your hands. I miss you telling me when I'm wrong and always being patient."

He chuckled dryly. "I miss lying in bed, and rolling over to see your face. You'd be half awake, and I'd whisper something to you, and you'd screw up your face and try not to laugh. Now when I roll over in bed, it's just empty. It's blank. I miss your face, Bruce. I know that sounds so...so silly, so trivial. Of course I miss more than your face. But you have these creases around your eyes, and there's such warmth in them. Your smile is always so genuine. Gods, I miss that smile."

Thor himself smiled into his hand as he thought about it, before taking a great, shuddering breath. "If you were here right now, I wonder what we'd be doing. Perhaps you'd be working, and I'd be watching you. I love to watch you work. No, that sounds creepy. I'm sure you know what I mean—you're so intelligent, Bruce. I love you so much. I love you so, so much. Even when you're not here, I think I love you more every day."

Suddenly, Thor got up and moved outside of the camera's view, before reappearing and pacing around in the background for a bit. He scrubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands, before sighing and returning to his seat, eyes ever-so-slightly rimmed with red.

"I hope, when we find you, you won't have forgotten me," he continued, his voice softer now. "That you've been missing me too. I don't want you to suffer, but I...I don't know what I'd do if you're not missing me. Gods, I wish you were here. I wish I could hold you close and kiss you. I miss you so badly."

He buried his face in his hands, shivered a little bit and then went still. 

"We'll find you," he said, but it seemed to be just as much convincing himself. "We'll find you. And I'll keep missing you until we do. I'll keep missing your heart and your eyes and your hands and everything about you that makes you so wonderful, so handsome and unique and  _Bruce._ Because I love you. So much. And I'm not going to just let you go."

The camera clicked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, yeet  
> my tunglre is thoriffix ig if u wanna come Hang Out or shoot me an ask or smthn idk. what do the cool kids do
> 
> time 2 bounce out


	14. Day 13: Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor relents. D:

On the video, Thor swallowed visibly. “I have spoken to the others, beloved, and they—they have convinced me that it would not be wise to look for you in my…state.”

His brow furrowed. “I must clear my mind. Currently, I am more of a hindrance than a boon, they said, and I have to agree.

“Stark…I realize he may empathize with you more than I. He has been lost, and awaiting rescue. Is that how you feel right now, my love?

“Lady Natasha, I know, has felt powerlessness. Barton, a loss of control. Even the good Captain was thrust into an unfamiliar place without his own volition. They know your struggles. They know what the solution, while I do not.

“But—they do not understand what I feel. How can they? How can they know the love of a husband for his own? I worry greatly for your wellbeing, and every day that passes without you, I feel as though we are  _ running out of time. _ ”

Thor clenched his fists before forcing himself to relax. His eyes were bright, and he forced them shut.

“When you are found…” He started. Almost as if he were quoting something, Thor murmured, “… _ nor shall we mourn but rejoice _ …”

He opened his steely blue eyes, and there was something almost like shame in them. “…what good am I as a husband if I could not even hold you close?”

He sighed, and turned off the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [flytling.](https://flytling.tumblr.com/)


	15. Day 14: Need You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor needs Bruce

The camera turned on to show Thor on the bed, fidgeting more than usual. He stared at the camera for a minute, trying to find the words he needed before speaking.

“I can’t do this, Bruce. Not without you. I can’t go to this appointment, I can’t hear those words, not without you, Bruce.” Thor wiped away a few tears before continuing. “I know I should be excited about this. I should be overjoyed; I was the one who brought it up. But, without you here, I now dread something I once dreamed of. Because every time I thought about all of this, I thought about doing it with the help of someone I love. I don’t know how to do this without you, Bruce.

Thor began to cry harder, getting up before switching off the camera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	16. Day 15: Words Unspoken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting pieces of a full message choked by the sobs that wracked Thor’s body.

The camera showed Thor sitting on the bed. His eyes were red with tears and his head was in his hands, not wanting to show how much he was hurting. He rubbed his eyes, as if that would make the tears stop, but they persisted. Eventually, they ceased, and after one last rub of his eyes, Thor raised his head and murmured a pained and broken “Bruce…” before bursting into tears again.

Through the sobs, Thor still tried to talk, with the occasional “I’m” or “Bruce” breaking through. They were starting pieces of a full message choked by the sobs that wracked Thor’s body. Thor continued crying, seeming to have forgotten that the camera was even on until Natasha came in. She let out a small gasp at seeing how upset Thor was, and pulled him into a hug as she reached over to turn off the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	17. Day 16: Words On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor finally says the words that everyone has been thinking

The camera showed Thor sitting on the bed, with Natasha next to him. She rubbed his shoulder and asked: “Are you sure you don’t want me to stay?”

Thor nodded before replying, “I’m sure, but thank you for offering.” He gave her a bittersweet smile as she got up and hugged him.

She turned to the camera, grinned, and said, “Hey Bruce.” Her smile softened, and she added a “congrats,” before leaving the room.

Thor smiled at the camera before saying, “Hello, my love. I’m sorry about yesterday; I got overwhelmed with emotion. What I wanted to tell you was...” He took a deep breath before continuing. “I’m pregnant, Bruce.” He smiled softly and said, “We will be parents, love. I’m so scared; I don’t know how to do this without you, Bruce. Some days I can barely take care of myself, how can I take care of a child?” Tears began to form in his eyes. “Please come back, Bruce, I need you.” Then he turned the camera off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr [here](https://missmaddiewriting.tumblr.com/)


	18. Day 17: Change of Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the big reveal in the last chapter, Thor decides that a change of scenery might do him some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm Cal, the beta reader for all our other chapters. I'm excited to finally post some writing of my own!

The video opened with Thor on the front porch of a house much smaller than the Avengers’ tower. Thor turned the camera around and moved it in a straight line to provide a panoramic view of the Bartons’ family farm. When the camera switched back to Thor, he looked exhausted.

“Hello, beloved,” he started. “As you can see, I’ve relocated to the Bartons’ farm. I just thought, if there’s anyone who knows about family, then it’s these people.” He smiled sadly. “I remember our last night together here. And now, well…” Thor looked down, presumably at his stomach. “Circumstances have definitely changed.”

Thor briefly looked over his shoulder, and the sound of small running footsteps echoed in the house behind him. “It’s beautiful here, of course. I only wish you could be here to share it with me. Until tomorrow, my love.” The camera switched off.


	19. Day 18: Baby Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proud Uncle Thor™

When the video turned on, Thor was sitting on a worn, comfy-looking couch, flanked on both sides by Clint’s children. He looked more at ease than he had the previous day as he announced, “Say hi to Bruce!”

Connor waved, still a bit shy. “Hi, Dr. Banner.”

Lila grinned, matching her brother’s wave. “Hey, Dr. Banner! Mr. Thor says we can call you Bruce, but Mom says we should use Doctor because you went to school for a long time.”

Thor smiled. “That’s right. Bruce is very smart.” He turned to address the camera. “I thought I would use today’s video to introduce Clint’s children. They are, after all, the ones who, uh, started the ‘baby fever’ for us, as the Midgardians call it.”

There was a sudden whine of complaint from off-screen, before Thor briefly reached over to pick something up off the floor and carry it onto the couch with them. That something turned out to be a baby, chubby and already trying to put one of Thor’s fingers in his mouth.

“Remember Laura’s baby from our first visit? This is him! It’s Nathaniel,” Thor proclaimed, looking proud as if it was his own child. “Clint and Laura have such lovely children. I just thought you’d like to meet them.”

Lila tilted her head to the side. “Mr. Thor says you got lost. I hope you come back soon, so you can watch the video!”

Thor had a melancholy smile on his face. “We all wish you were here, darling. Say bye, kids!”

Cooper and Lila gave their cheerful goodbyes, Nathaniel gurgled to himself, and then the camera switched off again.


	20. Day 19: New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local man desperate for something to do; more news at ten.

This time, it was just Thor in front of the camera, sitting on the bed in one of the guest bedrooms at the Bartons’. He smiled wearily.

“Hello, dearest. Today, I think, it is just going to be me and you. Laura and Clint have been so gracious in allowing me to stay here, but alas, they’ve also banned me from working on the farm. I feel rather useless at times, playing with the children but frequently having to rest.”

Thor paused to drink from a glass of water on the side table near him. “It is, of course, quite idyllic. The weather is nice here, not too hot or cold. You would like it. The children are as sweet as ever, and they always ask about you.”

Looking directly into the camera, Thor placed a hand over his stomach. “We all miss you very much, Bruce. As always, I hope you can come home soon.” The video switched off.


	21. Day 20: Shared Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's good to know you're not alone.

The video began recording, showing Thor sitting on the bed next to Laura Barton, who was now clearly post-pregnancy and holding a sleeping Nathaniel in her arms. The adults gave the camera matching tired smiles.

“Hello, beloved,” Thor began, his voice much quieter than its usual boisterous volume. “We have to keep our voices down, as young Nathaniel is asleep, but I still wanted to record this video before we go to the—what was it called?”

“The farmers’ market,” Laura added.

“Yes, that. Apparently they are like the produce markets on Asgard, though I have been told the food may be more plain on Midgard.” Thor looked briefly excited as he continued. “I am most looking forward to this ‘corn-on-the-cob’.”

Nathaniel made a gurgling noise in his sleep, and Thor briefly froze, ceasing all movement, until the baby relaxed again. Only then did he keep talking.

“Lady Barton—sorry, _Laura_ —and I have been speaking frequently these days.”

Laura shook her head fondly. “I told him he can just call me by my first name. You’ve got quite the charmer here, Dr. Banner.”

Thor waved a hand dismissively. “I can assure you, Bruce is more than charming in his own right. Though, that is what we’ve been talking of most often. Husbands, that is.” He sighed. “Not knowing if the one you love will return after a mission is a difficult feeling to bear.”

Laura nodded. “Exactly. Especially when I don’t have any, y’know, _powers_ to help out in the first place.”

“Nonsense,” Thor was quick to add. “Not every power is one of combat. Your abilities to raise your children and manage life almost by yourself…it is one even I fear I have not mastered.”

Laura nodded sympathetically. “You’ll get it down someday, too, Thor. We both just gotta keep it together until our boys come home.”

“We can only hope so,” Thor murmured, and he and Laura gave their goodbyes before switching the camera off.


	22. Day 21: Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As an aggressively-organized person, there's nothing I love more than a good manila folder.

The video opened to show Thor on the couch in the living room, a manila folder filled with paper sitting next to him. He clasped his hands together nervously.

“Hello, dearest,” he greeted the camera. “Tomorrow I am going in for a checkup. Stark has arranged for me to see a doctor in the capital who knows of my, uh,  _ condition _ . So far it seems as though my fertility treatment has been coming along well, but one can never be too sure.”

He sighed. “I only wish you could be here with me to celebrate all these little steps in our lives. It aggravates me that all I can do is merely sit and wait, but I know you would not want me overextending myself. I will do my best, for both of us. Until tomorrow, my love.” The camera switched off.


End file.
